After The Journey Has Ended
by Riyo Shiban
Summary: A wedding and a very handsome lady’s man four years after the brother's journey has ended. Rated for Language. Drabble. For Manga readers! Super Royai, Slight LingXLanfan. finished!
1. The Wedding

I just felt like writing a short little fic about what life would be like after the get their bodies resorted. This is all based on the MANGA not the ANIME! The anime was terrifically un-loyal to the manga, so if you haven't read the manga, I implore you to do so.

This is just what I think it would be like... er... spoiler warning, I guess?

Send me your e-mail and I'll send you the picture that this fic is based off.

I have a habit of naming the Elrics in their full names wherein their nicknames are equally applicable. Just sayin'...

I OWN NOTHING!

I have NO IDEA what the middle names of the FMA characters are so I will make them up as I see fit!

Forty-two? Well it's The Guide, of course!

/\\\\\

Alphonse was handsome. Very handsome. And very tall...

Walking towards a street corner in Central, wearing a lovely black tuxedo, he talked with Lan Fan about the weather. The snow fell unevenly, constantly finding it's way in to Edward's left shoe. This annoyed Edward to no end, though whenever he tried to complain about it, Winry would remind him that he could at least i _feel /i _the snow in his shoe, which was an improvement from the previous. And that shut Ed up.

_...for a wile, anyway..._

Ling was dragging his feet the whole time, saying how he just _had_ to get back to Xing. In all fairness, Ling _probably_ did have to get back there, but Ed had dragged him from the country he was the emperor of, saying that he might as well come to a god forsaken wedding as a favor to the man (Edward) who had secured the country to him. Ling had nothing to say to that.

Glacia and Elycia walked behind them all, Elycia holding a little potted daisy. The daisy had started growing on top of Hughes' grave. The daisy had been 'saved' from the cold weather, potted, and taken care of by Elycia every day for the last four years. That didn't mean the little thing was healthy looking, though.

Elycia had been three when she had (briefly) met Alphonse for the first time. She could hardly remember Alphonse as the awkward, cold suit of armor that he had been. She could only now remember him has "Uncle Alphy", the tall, handsome brunette who she had a slight, _slight_, crush on. But then, who didn't have a crush on the suave Alphonse Elric. If little Edward was a legend for his alchemy, Alphonse was a legend for his face, his charm his... What was that, a cat? Yes, his way with cats.

And as Lan Fan tried _so_ dammed hard _not_ to giggle at everything Alphonse said, Ling didn't even try not to roll his eyes. Edward had lots of fun, teasing the hell out of the redound emperor.

"Are you jealous? Jealous of my little brother! Are ya'? Are you?" Edward waggled his finger in front of Ling, who threatened to cut the cursed thing off.

Winry didn't know if was humanly possible for someone to shove their hand _that_ far into their pocket.

/\\\\\\\\\\/

Hawkeye was nervous. Very nervous. It had taken the combined efforts of Falman, Breda and Brosh to wrestle her gun away from her, because she had become accustomed to shooting everything that moved. Black Hayate had suffered the most from all of this, almost losing an ear on two separate occasions.

Mustang had wanted to help extract the gun from Hawkeye, but they all said it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, and apparently, Mustang's mother was a very superstitious woman.

Hawkeye had three bridesmaids, two of which she had knocked unconscious, the third was still trying to get here. They all said it was snowing like hell outside, probably why Winry had not yet arrived. Hawkeye had few female friends, so when she had asked the blonde teen to be in her wedding, Winry had happily obliged. Roy had kind of rolled his eyes at this, but Riza had been happy to remind him that one of his first men was a potted daisy. The other had been wheeled in by Armstrong.

/\\\\\\\\\

"And do you, Riza Marie Hawkeye take Roy Aticus Mustang as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Riza froze, and Roy waved Black Hayate in front of Riza's face as a failed attempt to thaw her. Edward put his head in his hand, snickering crudely. Alphonse leaned back in his chair, chuckling. This chuckle made two bridesmaids faint, Winry, however, was immune to this, but her heart did skip a beat.

Elsewhere, Riza started to shake, her left eye twitching every three or four seconds.

Glacia, half smiling, half frowning in disbelief, rested her head in her left hand. Elycia stared intently at the potted daisy being held by Havoc in his wheelchair. Havoc saw that he, or rather Mr. Maes the daisy, was being starred at, and waved at Elycia. Elycia starred back curtly, as if debating whether she should wave at all.

Riza mumbled something that sounded a lot like "OhGodohGodohmpphsGod_Ido_IthinkohGod..."

This was good enough for the priest who had never been a very patient man to begin with, "Okay! I now pronounce you man and wife,"-- This brought a loud 'eeep!' from Riza-- "You may now kiss the bride!" He slammed the book closed.

Roy swooped down upon his wife, a more vulgar kiss had never before been seen by Mrs. Mustang. She placed her head in her hands.

Alphonse, of course, could not contain his laughter.

Several women, Mrs. Mustang included, fainted as a direct result of the younger Elric's laughter.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

"DON'T EAT ALL OF THE FOOD, YOU ASSHOLE FORENIGER!"

"WHAT? LING NOT SPEAKKU THE ENGRISH SO WELL!"

"QUIT LYING! YOU'RE EATING ALL THE FOOD AT MY WEDDING!"

Edward was dragged over, "EDWARDO-SAN! PREASE TELL LING WHAT THIS ALCHEMIST MAN SAYING!"

Ed could only roll his eyes.

"Young master, should I just kill these fellas?" Lan Fan could see why Ling was eating all the food! It was _good_!

Alphonse sat in the corner with Riza Mustang, trying to get her to stop shooting people with her imaginary gun. Her favorite target seemed to be Sergeant Brosh. She leaned over and whispered something in Alphonse's ear. Whatever Riza was whispering caused Alphonse to jump right up in his seat and tackle Mustang out of the room.

"I would like to propose a toast to my lovely," --Riza, who seemed to have regained all of her sanity, blushed deep maroon-- "Lovely wife, who, it I am correct-", Havoc was happy to interject that Roy rarely ever was, "Is carrying my first child!"

That stopped the crowd dead.

Edward smiled. "So that's why you tackled him, Al?"

Alphonse smiled back; facial expressions had become his new hobby, "Yup."

"Mommy, how are babies made?" Elycia poked her mother in the arm.

Glacia answered, "Forty-two."

"Oh.".

/\\\\\\\\\

Any questions? If you want, I'll continue it. I'm not sure if it can be considered drabble(It might be to long), but I wanted to write this and I really liked how it turned out, regardless of weather you did or didn't. If you don't know who Ling or Lan Fan are, or are confused for any particular reason, you need to READ THE MANGA!


	2. After the Afterparty

Kyaaaa! Everyone liked my story!

...Everyone? No, well three people. but, that's three more people than I expected! Yatta! I love you all! I wasn't going to write anymore, but, let's see what I can do... actually, let's see if I can conjure up a plot, first...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Edward was 'punch drunk' and Winry was unconscious. Well, Alphonse mused, the after party could have been worse.

"It's the BABLE FISH!" Edward's drunken ramblings continued.

Alphonse rolled his eyes. The after party could have been a lot better, also... At least Winry wasn't drunk. She was a very violent drunk. Of course, she was a very violent sober, also... Alphonse ran off to hide all the wrenches in the hotel room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ling was angry. He was also sitting under a table. He did not consider this to be one of the higher points in his life. He took a swig of the wine he had stolen from 'that flame alchemist bastard' and debated whether it was safe to come out from under the table. Ling, the beloved emperor of Xing, stuck his head out from the table.

GRRRRrrrrr...!

"Damn," said the beloved emperor of Xing, "The dog's still there."

Black Hayate continued to growl as Ling wondered where Lan Fan was. Ling then wondered where he was. He took another swig of the wine and forgot even more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lan Fan sat on the top the grandfather clock in the ballroom where the after party had taken place. She could see the Young Master, or rather the table the young master was under. Young master...? Lan Fan smiled. He wasn't really so young anymore, was he? What would she call him now? Middle-aged master? No, he would laugh at her. What about a simple Ling-sama? No, Ling was 20; 'young master' would have to do.

The Young Master poked his nose out from underneath the table, and almost lost it to the dog. Lan Fan would have killed that dog by now, if the Young Master had not asked her to 'Have some fun and not worry about him'. So, Lan Fan had danced with Falman, eaten Tiramisu and stayed sober. Ling had gotten drunk and tried to run off with the bride. The good colonel had then turned the dog on the young master, tried to set him on fire, and the bride had almost shot him. Ling had then stolen three cases of old wine and hidden under a table.

Lan Fan rolled her eyes. The Young Master might be angry at her, but she needed to get rid of that dog!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alphonse was rather happy with the situation. Winry was still asleep and a box with twelve wrenches was hidden underneath the floor boards. Edward had regained consciousness and sanity, and was now sitting across next to Alphonse with his 'handover headache' to keep him extra company.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"No loud noises!" Edward put his no longer gloved hands over his ears. Alphonse rolled his eyes and opened the door.

In stepped Lan Fan. Under one arm she had a barking box of wine. Under her other arm, her automail arm, she held none other than Ling. Ling waved to the Elric brothers with the hand not holding a wine bottle.

"Can you get that away from him?" Lan Fan said with her slightly accented voice, "The alcohol, I mean."

Winry, who had just woken up, said, "That might be tougher than it looks."

And she was right.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_((A month later))_

Roy Mustang had been a married man for a month before he had the courage to go to the graveyard. Filled with the men of was long past, the graveyard held the symbol of the military on the flying buttress of the entrance. The new military, the new government, had wanted to strip that symbol from the graveyard, but had meant much opposition from civilians. They had died for that military, so they can keep the symbol. And so the symbol had stayed.

Roy stood in front of the grave marker. The name _Maes Hughes _starred back at him. And then Roy did something he had been afraid to do for years. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. He placed it next to the grave marker and walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes, Elycia?"_

"_Why is there a watch next to daddy's grave?"_

"…"

"_Mommy?"_

"_I'm not sure, honey."_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ling chose the white horse. He always chose the white horse. Lan Fan got the boring brown horse, but Ling got the white horse. Edward had asked him why his was, once, and gotten this answer:

"Because _I'm_ the emperor."

Edward had never asked again.

And as Lan Fan and Ling saddled on their horses and rode off towards Xing, Edward realized something.

They where both riding white horses.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ha ha! Second chapter! Is it shorter than the last one? I'm not sure! If I have to write a third chapter, I really gotta come up with a plot!

And there was another obscure reference to the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy in here, to. Let's see if you can find it.


	3. Going to Ruemos

Okay! This story is on someone's favorites list! Kyaaaa! I feel so grateful!

Now, here comes that plot I've been yammering on about.

* * *

Alphonse balanced a pencil on his nose. Well, not _on_ his nose, between his nose and his upper lip, but it just sounded better if you said _on his nose_. Not that Alphonse even used a pencil, anyway. Having a pencil with his just made him feel like one of those _old_ time writers who used pencils before typewriters had been invented. It kinda inspired him. It inspired him to write his article. 

It was his article for the _Weekly Edition, _The second most popular newspaper in the country, a newspaper that Alphonse himself had started. Ed had invested all the money(1) he had left over from being a State Alchemist, and Alphonse had written all of the articles until the paper had gained enough popularity that people _actually_ wanted to write in it.

And Alphonse felt strangely accomplished whenever he finished an article.

But today, on _this_ day, Alphonse could not finish the article. He could not remember…

"Brother?" Alphonse leaned back on his chair, nearly falling to his death in the process, and threw a balled up piece of rough-draft at the alchemist.

"What, Al?" Edward was balancing Ishmael, Al's cat, on his foot wile drinking coffee.

"Remember that time when we went to Ruemos?(2)" Alphonse looked over his typewriter again.

"Um... no?"

"Well, d'ya wanna go back there?"

"Um... no?"

Alphonse clapped his hands together.

"Sure! SURE! Okay, Al, I'll, Uh, get the tickets!" Edward ran off, forgetting his shirt, to the train station.

Alphonse smiled. He grabbed his pencil, forgetting the alchemic transmutation, and accidentally turned it into a knife.

* * *

Winry had a cat on her head. Ishmael the Russian Blue (3), _**the** laziest cat on **earth**_, was staying at the Rockbell residence wile his owners took a trek to Ruemos. 

"Tom! Tom!" Winry called to her apprentice, "Tom! Take care of this cat, I'm gonna light up Granny's incense"

"Okay, Okay!" Thomas Grandburge, whose greatest dream it was to become an automail mechanic, tore the confused cat from Winry and took it to his room.

The golden incense had been a gift from Lan Fan when she had heard that Winry's grandmother had passed away. It seamed to be a Xingish custom to light incense as reverence for the dead. Winry had learned to rather like the idea, and made it a point to light the thing once a week.

Winry looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was time to see the Elrics off!

* * *

"Hey! Al! Didn't I get us a nice seat! Huh?" 

Alphonse smiled, "Yeah, it's nice, considering I leant ya' the money to buy the tickets."

Edward rolled his eyes and mumbled something obscene.

"Sooo…" Alphonse made sure to change the subject, "what did Winry give us?"

"I hope it's pie." Edward nodded, pulling out the package and unwrapping it for the first time.

"It's-..." Alphonse blinked, "Fish..."

Edward held the can of sardines over his head, "Okay.."

"Hey, the _note_ said that Winry read some article and these are", Alphonse paused, "Better for our health than pie..." sweatdrop.

"Yeah, and..." Edward picked up the note, "She read it in _your _newspaper, none the less!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, heh, heh…"

"Oh, the train's started moving."

The brothers stuck their heads out of the window to see an ocean of people. Edward was the first to spot their childhood friend.

"Oi! Winry!"

"So long!"

"And, uh, Thanks for all the fish!"

"Oh! I _knew_ you'd like them!" Winry's smile could still light up a room.

* * *

Eh… is it me or are these chapters getting smaller and smaller… 

Okay, I'm hoping I can rap the story up in one more chapter, but I might be wrong. I don't really have anything in mind, but be prepared, I am going to introduce one more OC, so be careful. Don't worry though; I won't have any romance involving her.

So, in every chapter so far there has been a random reference to the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy. I wonder if you can find them all...

**Notes: **

1: I'm not sure it Ed would have any money left over from his Dog-of-the-military days. I just assume he would.

2: Ruemos? I made that up. I hope it doesn't sound _too_ stupid.

3: Russian blue! A real breed of cat, and one of my favorites! But, I don't think Russia exists in FMA world. I'll leave that plot hole there, though... I love Russian blues!

Okay! Sugoi! Next chapter! I'm _so_ lazy, this one took me forever! I'll do my best, but I've been getting writer's block like crazy, so the next chapter may take a long time!

* * *

_**REVIEW! PRESS THE LAVENDER BUTTON!**_


	4. Lin Sang and Rao Fung

Okay, forth and last chapter! Finally! Instead of making up Xingish language, I used Japanese. I spend a lot of time on that language, I might as well use it! I'm not gonna provide translations. See what you know. Bwaaahahahahahaaa!

* * *

"Hey!"

"Whu?"

"Wake up! We're in Ruemos!"

"Oh... Okay."

* * *

Ruemos. Known for its odd export of eastern goods. Though Ruemos is still, technically, part of Amestris, it is so close to Xing that more Xingish people, it is said, live in the small city than Amestrians.

It is a famous city for more reasons than it's kinship with Xing. Ruemos is also known for its sizeable Bronze statue in the very middle of the city. The statue commemorates Lin Sang, a brave Xingish woman who had run an orphanage. Although the actual story of Lin Sang is much longer, it is boring and no body really cares about telling all of it all that much.

All the locals know is that there is a big stature of her, somewhere in the city.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Al looked to his older brother.

"Good. It builds character." Edward did not make eye contact. He was afraid Ling and Ran Fan where suddenly going to pop out of nowhere.

"It can also cause you to _starve_." Al starred pointedly.

"Okay."

"..._STARVE._"

"good." Ed nodded.

"Xingish noodles." Al knew where his brother's weak points lay.

"Alright!" Ed yelled, spotting a noodle cart, "Fine!"

* * *

"Excuse me!" Al said, being the one to finish his noodles first, he could talk to the noodle vendor.

"Mnn?" The vendor, a Xingish girl around Ed's age, looked over to Al.

"Could you point us" Al gestured _point_, "to the statue of Lin Sang?"

The girl looked angry.

Ed smiled, "Ha, ha! You forgot the first rule of Xingish custom." Ed nodded, "_Ohayo Gozaimasu_."

"_Ohayo Gozaimasu." _Said the girl.

"_O-Namae wa?"_ Edward was charming when he wanted to be.

"_Watashi no Namae wa Rao Fongu desu. Hajime mashite._" She bowed.

"She says her name is Rao Fong." Edward told his brother.

Alphonse looked embarrassed. Why had he never picked up Xingish?

"_Boku no Namae wa Edowado Eruriku desu._"Edward told her his name, "_Hajime Mashite_"

The two continued to blabber in Xingish while Alphonse staired at the cloud formations. That one looked like a bunny, that one was a horse, and that one was the deadly sin Lust...

"Hey, let's go." Edward poked his brother in the shoulder.

"Whu? She told you where the statue is?"

"Yup. And she told me where The Restaurant at The End of The Universe is, but I find that kind of information" Edward paused for effect, "Trivial."

"...Okay"

* * *

The statue was, as the brochure said, bronze.

It showed Lin Sang, a girl who looked oddly like Ran Fan, Holding an infant. She had another child clinging to her leg.

She was standing in a typical 'Brave' pose, with her one free hand reaching for the sun.

"...Is she... Crying?" Alphonse looked to his brother.

"No, that's bird crap." Ed nodded.

"Oh."

"Well, Is that why we came here? For bird crap?" Ed seemed slightly annoyed.

"huh? No! There is an insignia on the bottom. I couldn't remember what it said." Alphonse pointed to said insignia.

"What _does_ it say?"

"I don't know." Alphonse shrugged, "That's why I brought you. Translate."

"Oh." Ed nodded, and then looked down to the monotype writing, "It says... no one is truly...alone if...their heart is with...another."

"Heh. That's sweet." Alphonse wrote it down.

"Okay... now what?"

"We go home."

"Finally!" Ed smiled.

"So... Did I tell you mustang is thinking of naming his first born after you?" Al asked.

"What?"

"Seriously, and if it's a girl..."

And the brothers walked off to the train station. Their journey had ended.

* * *

No really. That's the end. Now go home! Go home!

_**Review or Ed will transmute you into a chicken!**_


End file.
